


Snow Day

by himekohimura



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt from fuckyeahcharacterdevelopment:<br/>Two words: Snow day. Describe or draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

”It’s snowing!” Darren bounced up and down on the sofa, childlike in his enthusiasm. Chris rolled his eyes, settling two cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table before grabbing the bag of marshmallows he had left there previously. He frowned when he realized there were a whole lot less there than when he left it and he glared at Darren who smiled back without remorse. “It’s all white out there!” Darren said instead, motioning to the windows where they could see the falling snow. It was lighter now, not like the blizzard of the night before which was the reason Darren was still here and not at his own. Well, one of the reasons, at least.  
  
“Yes, Captain Obvious, it’s snowing. It has been snowing all day and all night which is why we are stuck here and not at work where we should be.”   
  
Darren rolled his eyes, settling into his seat as the smell of hot chocolate wafted through the air. He watched as Chris dropped marshmallows into the steaming cups. “You work too much.”   
  
“Pot. Kettle.” Chris handed one of the cups to Darren. “Careful now. It’s—”   
  
“Ow! Fuck!” Darren sputtered after he’d attempted a mouthful only to get his tongue burned in the process.   
  
“—hot. Hey, watch it! You’ll get it on the couch!” Chris scolded as Darren’s cup teetered dangerously in his hand.   
  
“I got it, I got it.” Darren righted the up and then glared at it. “Ow,” he said to the cup, deeply offended.   
  
Chris shook his head at Darren’s antics. “Serves you right for being a pig.”   
  
“Am not a pig,” Darren pouted, cautiously sipping at the chocolate after blowing at the top hard. “So you wanna hear my idea?”   
  
“If it involves going out in this weather, then no.”   
  
“Aw, come on, Chris! Where’s your sense of adventure?”   
  
“Dropped to zero along with the temperature.” Chris responded dryly.   
  
“It’s not  _that_  bad—”   
  
“Darren. My car is buried The snow plow hasn’t even gotten to my road yet and I can barely open the door and you want to frolic in all of that like we’re children on a snow day.”   
  
“Essentially…yes?” Darren tried the puppy eyes and Chris crossed his arms.   
  
“Those stopped working on me since Season Three.”   
  
“I don’t know if I should be worried that you’re measuring the length of our relationship by ‘Season’s…” Darren started bouncing again, hot chocolate all but gone, settled warmly in his belly. “Come on Chris! It’ll be fun!”   
  
“I can think of better things to do on a snow day.”   
  
“Like what?” Darren asked before following with an emphasized “ _Nothing_ ” a second after. Darren really was a child sometimes.   
  
Chris put his cup down on the table, reaching over and taking Darren’s empty one and placing it down beside his own. “I’m an adult. I do adult things on snow days.”   
  
Darren watched with attentive eyes as Chris stood with cat-like grace. “What kinds of adult things?” he asked, interested.   
  
“I’m sure you an think of a few.” Chris grinned as he carefully bracketed Darren’s knees with his own. “Or I can show you, if you like?” He let himself settle down into Darren’s lap, expression coy.   
  
Darren’s hands came up to hold Chris gently at the sides and he licked his lips, an indulgent smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Without warning, Darren’s grip tightened and Chris found himself being hauled upward. “Darren? Darren—Oh my god, Darren put me down this  _instant_ —” he wrapped himself around Darren’s midsection, mind still adjusting to the sudden shift. “You know I don’t like to be carried, oh my god, Darren where are you going the bedroom is that—Oh no you—Darren!” He tried to struggle but Darren had already managed to get the front door open and all his protest only helped Darren throw him right into the big pile of fluffy snow outside.   
  
“That should cool you off.” Darren smiled a wicked smile as Chris sat there in the snow with his jeans soaking through and a disbelieving look on his face.   
  
“You little—” Chris grabbed some snow next to him and flung it at Darren who laughed and ran away.   
  
“Catch me if you can!” Darren teased as Chris got to his feet and chased after him.


End file.
